


Medallion

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS drabble community challenge #226 Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medallion

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little drabble inspired by Cackymn and gibbsandtonysbabe on Twitter =)

It was after steaks but before bourbon and the fire was crackling lazily in its place. Tony downed the rest of his second beer and got up mumbling about needing to pee. When he returned he was hiding something behind his back looking oddly coy.

 

"I've wanted to give this to you for a while, Boss..." Tony almost whispered as he handed Gibbs a black velvet jewelry box.

"What's this?"

"Just a gift."

Gibbs flipped open the box and his jaw hit the floor. On the velvet pillow lay a sterling silver locket, carved on the front was Poseidon.

"What is this, Tony?"

"I... I thought you could put your girls in there."

"It's beautiful, Tony... Why...?"

"I wanted you to have them close."

 


End file.
